Bleam
The Couple Bleam is the name of the romantic pairing with Blaze and Stream. Their Relationship Since the last four members of Star Strike aren't confirmed to have any romantic interests, Bleam, Blana, Glaceam, and Glacina are speculated among the fans. Part I They were said to be good friends. In some Scenarios, they are seen talking or at least in the same Scenario. It's possible that they might've worked together investigating the Temples. Since Stream is the mother-hen of the group, she acts like an older sister figure to Blaze, despite it being unknown who's actually older. Stream seems to be one the people who know the most about Blaze, because of her caring nature. He appears to look out for her from time to time, since she is timid and shy. She seems to respect him. Overall, they seem to get along pretty well, despite not having much interaction. When Glacieus played a joke on Stream. scaring her, Blaze told him to stop doing that. This shows that they're good friends. While Stream prefers technology, Blaze doesn't and likes nature because of his Animorph status. They contrast this way, but respect each other's views. Stream sometimes asks him for his opinions on her inventions, showing that she seems to care about what his opinions are. Blaze seems to like talking with her, since she's soft-spoken and shy. Part II, Scenarios, and Side Quests Stream's shown to be more brave in this half of the game and Blaze is impressed at how she's become stronger. In a Side Quest, it was revealed that Blaze didn't like ghosts and was rather scared of them. Stream didn't show too much reaction, but understood how he felt, since she was freaked out the whole time. She's a bit curious about him, but doesn't really do too much about it. Because of her shy nature, it's likely that this could be a reason. In spite of this, there has been an instance where Stream was a bit annoyed at Blaze. This was in the Scenario where they all go shopping, and Blaze doesn't get what she asked for. In another Side Quest, Blaze showed dislike of swimming and Stream just looks at him. In the Good Ending, four children are seen joining three others. Among the four, each one looks like their parent. The one that looks like Stream looks exactly like her, but the one that looks like Blaze has different eye color. Among the Fans It's not as popular as Blana and Glaceam and given the lack of interaction and the fact that more interaction is between Glacieus and Stream, it's less supported. It was said by some Blana and Glaceam fans that the opposite pairings seemed more like friends. Interesting Facts *It's not really shipped by Lizzy Li *Some fans like this pairing because they are both a bit quiet and soft spoken *Since they seem to be like opposites, some support "opposites attract", although this could also go for Glacieus and Stream too.